petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Village/@comment-6034923-20130605220801/@comment-9531161-20130606001553
Lol you miss cutting the grass? I'm planning on adding ground related stuff (like pathways and tall grass and such). Hmm... I'll have to think about the lawn mower thing. It wouldn't be that hard or take that much code to make the grass grow (the system for updating the ground is already there), but adding a new tool does take quite a bit. It's not that I don't want to add it, but I'm currently at 3300 lines (and 2/3 of the sprite sheets filled), and I'm nowhere near done. And it wouldn't be a lawnmower, it would be a scythe (if that's alright with you). Hmmm... now I kind of want the grass to grow just so I can cut it down lol. Well, I added a load of nighttime bugs (which aren't in the released version) and one of them is a mosquito. You'll be able to catch them, but I don't know if I want them to bite you lol. Flies are a nighttime bug too, but I don't want playing at night to be any more "annoying" than playing during the day. What do you think? Huh, bees... I'd rather not allow you to catch bees (just because I'd have to remove one of the current bugs to fit it in. I would go crazy if I had 17 bugs instead of 16 lol), but I could totally just make it a thing you have to run away from! I forgot about bees actually... and it would make picking trees more interesting... Another thing I'm planning on adding is stuff to dig up, so you'll have more stuff to do per day. It'll be rare gems and such instead of fossils, if that's OK. I'm still way in over my head in terms of stuff to implement. Here's a quick rundown of the stuff I'd like to finish before I start adding "new" stuff (new in that it's not already prepared for in the framework) -Bug catching -Stuff to dig up -Catalog system (the game needs to keep track of everything you've obtained). A side-effect of this is a Bug/Fish journal and a Catalog in the store. -Museum or something (to display collectibles) -Music for various times of the day (maybe 2-4 songs for now) -Ground decorations (pathways, etc.) Those are the basic things I'd like to accomplish before adding anything new. So keep on coming up with ideas (because I really want to hear them!), but remember that I might not get to them until after all this stuff, I'm really sorry! I just don't want to have "feature creep", so I'm trying to keep the stuff I'm actively working on to a minimum until it's all done. I'm still completely open to ideas, and will readily take the time to go through all of them. Edit: Hey, great job on your B-LOONS II game! I hope a lot of people are trying it, because it's really well done! I don't like strategy games though, but I still tried it. Did you make your own QR stitcher for all your programs? If so, what language did you write it in?